Secrets lie at East High
by funontherun007
Summary: Troy, wants nothing to do with Gabriella, the "extra-friendly" girl of the town. Gabriella is constantly struggling with her abusive step-father. Ryan has just come out to the world but will his boyfriend do the same? Everyone has so many unknown secrets you'll just have to read and find out what secrets truly lie at East High. - Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Troy heads into school on the first day of senior year. Looking at the walls, Troy flash backs to all the memories he's made here. The first time he put on his jersey and started as a freshman on the varsity basket-ball team, the first time he made the winning shot at the state basket-ball game (he's gotten the Wildcats to state every year since he's been attending East high), but most importantly, the first time he laid eyes on his one true love. He couldn't help but think about the way their eyes met, those beautiful blue, daring ey…..

"Sorry Troy, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you," Gabriella says seductively as she runs into Troy.

"Get off of me, Gabriella. Go find someone else to bother," Troy says as he steps back from her.

"Suite yourself. I'll find someone better than you anyways."

She storms off, trying not to show him that she's embarrassed. Gabriella knows she's not popular for the right reasons. She knows what all the boys and girls say about her behind her back. She can't help it though. At home, she's constantly working to fight off her sexually abusive step-father. She just wants something… someone…. to change it all. She wants someone to show her how to be loved. She's dreamed about a boy taking her on a date. She's wished that boy would be Troy Bolton. If he would just look her way. He's too popular. He's got Sharpay. She's ever guys dream. Gabriella could never compare to someone like her. She's poor and has a terrible reputation. She believes no one sees her as anything other than the school "slut".

"Hey Ryan, how was your summer?" Gabriella asks as she runs up to only male she knows how to interact with.

Ryan Evans came out to world that he was gay at the beginning of his junior year of high school. It was really hard for him. Most people assumed, but many of his guy friends never wanted to believe it. When he told the world, he lost many friends, but also gained many new ones. For instance, his best friend Gabriella. Before he told the world that he was gay, he and Gabriella hardly knew each other. As he told more people, he lost more friends. He turned to Gabriella. She knew what it felt like to be an outsider just like him now. He eventually became more sure of himself and let the world see him for who he really was. In fact, someone noticed him. A boy. One boy that Ryan had been crushing on for years. The sad part is that this boy was not yet open with his true sexuality. They would meet behind the East High every night during the summer just to talk or listen to one another. No one knew of this relationship. In fact, they started dating. Gabriella didn't even know. It was a secret to all. And how would anyone ever find out? Sooner or later, one of them was bound to slip up in one way or another and their big secret could be shared to everyone at East High.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rings. The first day of senior year is officially over.

Troy waves at his basketball friends as he leaves the school. He tries to sneak out of school as fast as he can. He glances out the doors just as he feels a tap on his back. Oh no. He turns around to a face that could kill. It's his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. Most people think they're the IT couple. Most people are envious of how perfect they are. The captain of the basketball team and the most popular girl in school, what could go wrong? Troy sees it in a different light. He's wanted to break up with her months ago. He hoped he could avoid her at all costs. He took different routes throughout the day, knowing she wouldn't use certain hallways. He only dated her to make everyone else happy. He can't help but think about the one he'd love to be spending all his time with.

"Where do you think you're going," Sharpay asks with a snide look.

"I'm not doing this here, Pay." Troy responds quickly and continues down the stairs outside of school.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Sharpay yells as she chases him down the stairs.

Troy gets to his truck and fumbles with his keys at the most inconvenient time. Sharpay wedges herself in-between the front door of the truck and Troy.

"Where have you been all day? I've texted you 37 times and called you 29. This is not okay. I do not deserve this." She says very angrily.

"I had class, Sharpay. I don't have time to look at my phone all day. I'm trying to start the year off right and pay attention. Basketball isn't going to take me everywhere. I need to have something to fall back on."

"I'm important, Troy. We're getting married and going to have beautiful kids. You can't forget about me. I'm the best thing that will ever happen to you." She leans in to kiss him.

He pushes her away in disgust. "Don't you get it? There's more to life than just high school relationships."

This infuriates her. "Excuse me? Do I mean NOTHING to you? I've been the best girlfriend you will ever have. I come to all your games. I wear your number on my face. Not to mention, I ALWAYS look good. You never have to worry about me embarrassing you. You're so lucky to have me. You don't even need to worry about school anyways. Mommy and Daddy already have you lined up with so many scouts. It'll be a breeze. Your grades don't even matter." Sharpay exclaims in front of everyone in the school parking lot.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Troy asks as soon as she raises her voice.

"What? You can't talk in front of everyone, what do you have to hide?" Sharpay begins to raise her voice ever more.

"I told you I'm not doing this here, either we talk somewhere else, or I'm going home." Troy replies.

"Fine, let's go get ice cream. You're paying, I deserve it after putting up with you all day." Sharpay says.

As they got in the car, Troy has to bite his tongue. It's times like these when it's especially hard for him to not just break it off with her. She's insane. She's always pushing him around and telling him what to do. He's forgotten what it feels like to be happy. In fact, he was never happy with her. From the very beginning, he felt like he was forced into dating her. All the basketball guys encouraged him to go for it. They all explained that she was the hottest girl in the school; he had to do it. He asked her on a date one night after a basketball game and they've been the "IT" couple ever since. At first, she showed him a sweet, loving side, but that didn't last for long. Soon, there were constant fights about how he paid too much attention to basketball and never spent enough time with her. He tried to change and make more time for her, but he just wasn't that into her. He tried to make himself fall for her, he just couldn't see past her evil personality and wanting to put everyone down.

He'd actually gotten really close to her family. They were very well known in the town and knew many basketball scouts. As soon as Troy heard this, he knew this was his chance. Every time he went to their home, he made sure to be on his best behavior. He always had long talks with her dad about basketball and college. If Troy broke up with her now, he'd never get into the college of his dreams. They'd cut him off for sure. He had to stay with her until freshman year of college started; that way he would already be accepted and attending college.

He tried and tried to see past her 'little' imperfections, but it just never felt right with Sharpay. She wasn't his type at all. He liked sweet, innocent, caring people. Sharpay was the exact opposite. She didn't care who she hurt along the way, she just wanted to be on top. She knew that her family had enough money for her to do anything she wanted. She didn't care about school, or friends, or anyone for that matter. She kept Troy around because he was the "hottie" at East High. All the girls loved him and she loved that she got to rub it in their faces that she was his. Deep down, everyone knew she really cared for Troy. She just liked herself more.

They had been dating since the beginning of their sophomore year of high school. No one had known any differently. When someone heard his name, they thought of Sharpay and vice versa. Little did everyone know that maybe another Evans sibling was just as close to Troy, if not closer, as Sharpay was?

"Fine, Pay. We'll go get ice cream." Troy uttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan enters his house to find four new pieces of college mail. He hurries through them to see if one of them is from Julliard, but he is sadly mistaken when none of them are. Ever since Ryan was 6 years old, he has dreamed of attending Julliard. Ryan has been singing longer than he has been talking. Ever since college has been a real thing to him, he's been thinking about Julliard. At the beginning of summer, Ryan sent in an audition tape. He performed an original number in hopes of being noticed by one of the judges. He still hasn't heard anything back from them and has been very anxious since his sister decided to send in an audition tape as well. There is absolutely no way that Julliard would accept two students from the same family.

Ever since Ryan was a child his sister had been trying to steal the limelight. As early as the nativity scene where all Ryan wanted to be was baby Jesus, his sister decided that was the role for her. Ryan always tried to move past it, because after all, she was still his sister. But he couldn't help it. Everything he wanted, she got. The lead role in the spring musical, the new pink car he'd been talking about for months, and her amazing, beautiful, blue-eyed….

"MOM. Can I pleeeeaaasseeeee go to Troy's for dinner? I haven't seen him ALL day." Ryan's thoughts are interrupted up by his sister's screams.

"No, honey, we're having the Malcom's over for dinner. I expect you and your brother to be ready by 6 o'clock sharp." Her mother replies calmly.

"Ugh, you hate me, and my social life, and tro…"

Ryan can't help but think about Julliard being stolen away from him, too. That's the only college he really wants to attend. Sure, Ohio State would be awesome, but it's nothing compared to Julliard, in Ryan's eyes. He can't let his sister take another thing right of his hands. He decides that he needs to confront her with his concerns.

He walks down the hall to his sister's room. He knocks lightly, hesitant on what he's going to say to her.

"What is it? I'm busy." She replies.

"It's me, Ry. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Ryan utters.

"Fine, you can come in. But make it fast. Glee is on and I don't have that much time until Rachel starts singing again."

Ryan comes in and sits down at her desk. He's trying to find the words to say but he can't seem to let them out.

She notices, "Geez Ryan, spit it out already. I don't have time for this."

"I want you to reject Julliard's offer if they send you an acceptance letter." Ryan mutters and becomes very red in the face because he can't believe he just said it.

"EXCUSE me? You must be out of your mind." She responds to her brother with a little chuckle.

"I'm being serious this time. You've always taken everything away from me. This time, it's my turn to get what I want. This has been my dream since before we were in high school. I'm not letting you take this away from me. You don't understand. I need to get away from this town. No one understands me here. I'm an outsider. You don't know how it is. You're THEE Sharpay Evans. The girl with everything. I'm just Ryan. The kid who came out as gay his senior year that no one likes anymore. I need this."

The room was silent.

Finally, Sharpay cut the silence with a knife straight through Ryan's dreams.

"I would never. And I repeat NEVER decline Julliard's offer. So if you think for a split second that I would do that, even for you, you are sorely mistaken. Let's be honest, Ry, I have more talent than you and you're threatened by me. I get that, but that is not going to stop me from accepting their offer. I hope you can find another college, maybe try Ohio State?" Sharpay snickers as she turns up her episode of Glee.

Ryan storms out of the room, not knowing what to do with himself. He runs to his room with the sudden urge to cry. The tears won't come. He realizes that he needs to take what has been his all along. No one knew or even had a thought of what has been going on, but Ryan was about to let everyone know. If Sharpay wanted to ruin his life, he could surely ruin hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy dropped Sharpay off at her house and got home just in time for dinner. All he could think about was watching the game (Bulls vs. Celtics) and relaxing. He sat down next to his little brother who always watched the game with him. The game was about to start just as Troy's phone started ringing. He didn't answer. He knew if it was an emergency that they would call again. Troy got all situated back in his seat only to hear his phone ring again. He knew it was serious. He picked up the phone and headed outside.

The voice on the other line uttered, "I need to see you right now."

"I can't do this right now. What is wrong?" Troy replied.

"Some bad things have happened, I need to see you." The voice responded back with a cry.

"Where are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm on my way to pick you up. Be ready in five minutes. We're going for a ride." The voice murmured back.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy hops in as soon as he sees the green escalade. He would know that car anywhere. He didn't know what to expect. Ever since the phone call, he's been flustered. He's been going through every single situation possible. He couldn't help but think the worst.

"What's this all about?" Troy asks the driver as they speed down the road.

"We have a lot to discuss," The driver explains.

"Okay, you pull me out of my house randomly, the game is on." Troy exclaims.

"And not to mention, I'm not even supposed to be seen with you. If my parents caught me, I'd be dead." Troy goes on to explain.

After a long silence, the driver finally speaks. "I want to tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what?" Troy asks very surprisingly.

"About us, about our relationship. About us seeing each other for the past two years. About us being perfect for each other and no one even knows it." The driver shouts!

"Have you lost your mind?" Troy asks becoming very startled. "That can never happen, you know what they would do to us. We would never be able to show our faces around town ever again."

"Why can't it happen? Why can't we be different? We've hidden it for way too long now. It was bound to come out at some point and this is as good as time as any." He explains.

"Do you know what will happen to me? Your parents will drop me like I was nothing. They'll make sure that I never get into ANY college. It'll spread like wildflower and my career will be over. It's not just you who would be affected by this. Everyone would talk. We'd be the laughing stalk of the school, do you really want that?" Troy exclaims!

"I want to be honest with who I am. I want the world to know that our love is real that it's okay. We're meant to be, Troy. We've talked about it thousands of times. I've been in love with you since the first day behind East High. When you leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, I knew you weren't going anywhere. You have been mine since day one. Not anyone else's. You were mine first and not I'm going to the let the world know. Tomorrow morning, I'm telling the entire school, and there's nothing you can say or do that is going to stop me."

"Ryan, this is crazy. Why are you saying this all of the sudden? Did Sharpay piss you off or something? We can make this better. It doesn't have to come to this. We can figure out a way to be together and have no one know. Telling everyone will do nothing but hurt us both, don't you see that?" Troy trembles in fear.

"There's nothing you can say or do to stop me. Get out of my car. We're done with this conversation. I don't have anything else to hide." Ryan states to Troy with extreme intensity.

"Ryan, please." Troy exclaims.

"See you tomorrow," Ryan shouts as he pushed Troy out of his car and speeds fast away from the Bolton residence.


End file.
